


Ulang Tahun Izuna

by YourPoetryLine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPoetryLine/pseuds/YourPoetryLine
Summary: Ketika Izuna si gadis manis yang polos, meminta hadiah nakal pada Tobirama di hari ulang tahunnya.





	Ulang Tahun Izuna

Tobirama benci wanita yang merajah tubuh, meski dia sendiri punya tato di wajahnya.

 

Dia juga benci wanita yang tubuhnya penuh tindikan.

Apalagi wanita yang merokok.

Itulah mengapa ia memilih Izuna, gadis manis dari kelas unggulan, yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah mau berpacaran dengan Tobirama. Si cantik itu terlalu rajin bersekolah dan bekerja paruh waktu, hingga ia tidak peduli dengan romansa masa SMA.

Hanya saja, seperti kata pepatah, seorang berandalan sekali pun menginginkan wanita yang baik.

Di suatu hari hujan, dewi keberuntungan tengah berpihak pada Tobirama yang menaiki mobilnya. Izuna lupa membawa payung, dan gadis itu berniat berlari menembus hujan menuju tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Tobirama berteriak memanggilnya, dan mengantarkannya ke tempat kerjanya.  
Sejak hari itu, Tobirama berhenti bergaul dengan para berandalan, dan selalu pulang cepat untuk mengantar tuan putrinya.  
Lelaki itu memang sangat berambisi. Baru dua kali mengantar Izuna ke tempat kerja, dan ia sudah meminta Izuna untuk jadi kekasihnya, dengan imbalan membelikannya tas mahal yang bermerek, yang selama ini hanya bisa diimpikan oleh gadis itu. Izuna tidak masalah sama sekali, selama Tobirama tidak mengajaknya tidur bersama, dia mau-mau saja dianggap kekasih Tobirama.  
Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama satu tahun. Keluarga Tobirama merasa selama setahun belakangan, sang pangeran albino berubah 180 derajat menjadi anak yang sangat rajin, dan tidak lagi bicara sinis ke kakak maupun adik-adiknya. Sang kakak perempuan tertua selalu mendesak Tobirama untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah membuatnya berubah total, namun pemuda albino itu hanya bungkam.

Sementara itu, gadis manis itu tetaplah menjadi anak yang baik meski telah bersama dengan Tobirama. Tobirama menjulukinya teratai di dalam lumpur, karena hanya bunga teratai yang bisa tetap bersih meski berada di rawa-rawa yang kotor.

Namun, suatu hari Izuna meminta hadiah ulang tahun yang menurut Tobirama tidak masuk akal.

“Aku ingin menindik pusarku. Dan aku mau tato,” rajuknya. “Aku ingin jadi seksi seperti cewek-cewek temanmu itu.”

“AKU MELARANGMU!” Tobirama yang tengah menyetir, langsung menepikan mobilnya. “Aku tidak suka tubuh mulusmu itu rusak karena tato! Kau tidak tahu apa?! Menghilangkan tato itu menyakitkan dan prosesnya lama! Dan juga….”

“Lalu kenapa kau menato wajahmu?” tanya gadis itu polos.

Tobirama berdeham. “Hanya karena aku bertato, bukan berarti aku suka gadis bertato juga!”

“Kalau begitu….” Izuna berpikir sejenak. “Aku boleh merokok dan minum bir sekali saja?”

“ITU JUGA TIDAK!” Tobirama menggertakkan giginya, lalu menoleh ke Izuna. “Kau ini kenapa, sih? Aku tidak mau kau rusak sepertiku! Aku sudah berhenti merokok dan minum bir, karena aku mencintaimu, tahu!”

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Tobirama tercekat. Ia baru saja mengatakan cinta ke gadis itu. Selama ini ia memang mencintai Izuna, tapi mengatakannya secara langsung? Itu seperti menunggu kota Tokyo pindah ke benua Australia.  
Wajah Izuna memerah sempurna. “Kau … mencintaiku, Tobirama?”

“I … iya.” Wajah lelaki itu tidak kalah merahnya. “A … aku tidak suka gadis-gadis nakal itu. Kau seperti berlian yang indah, sedangkan mereka seperti pecahan kaca yang dipoles.“

Ucapan Tobirama terhenti karena gadis kesayangannya itu menciumnya tepat di bibir. “Kurasa aku sudah bukan gadis baik-baik lagi. Aku baru saja menciummu.” Izuna terkekeh. “Karena aku sudah jadi gadis nakal, bolehkah aku memintamu mengambil perawanku, malam ini?”

Tobirama terbelalak mendengarnya. Izuna mengelus lembut wajah bertato kekasihnya itu. “Ini hari ulang tahunku, aku ingin menikmatinya. Sekali saja, sebagai seorang gadis nakal.”

Lelaki itu mengangguk, masih dengan matanya yang hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya. “I-iya.”

“Bawa aku pulang ke rumahmu, Tobirama. Anggap saja aku ini wanita yang kau sewa semalaman.” Tobirama meneguk ludahnya kasar. Waktu ia menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya, ia menyadari kalau Izuna menaikkan roknya, sehingga paha mulus itu tersingkap seutuhnya tanpa penghalang apapun lagi. “Lihat jalan, sayang.” Desah Izuna. 

Lelaki itu berusaha fokus sampai mereka berhenti di depan rumahnya. Dan ketika menyadari rumahnya kosong, Tobirama langsung menggendong Izuna ke kamarnya. Lelaki itu membongkar mejanya yang berisi kondom yang tidak pernah ia gunakan, dan juga, mainan nakal.

Tobirama menyeringai. “Izuna… lihat apa yang aku punya.”

Gadis manis itu melihat dengan bingung. “Oh? Kau mengijinkanku pakai anting di pusar?”

Lelaki itu menggeleng dan terkekeh. “Ini anting palsu, Izuna. Kau tinggal menjepitnya di pusarmu, dan akan terlihat seperti yang asli. Sini aku pakaikan.” Izuna menaikkan kausnya sebatas perut, dan 

Tobirama memasang anting pusar itu, dan berkata. “Pacarku yang nakal.”

Izuna buru-buru melihat ke kaca, dan mengagumi perut ratanya yang kini dihiasi tindik palsu. “Nah, sekarang, ada hadiah lainnya.” Tobirama memberikan sepasang nipple ring ke Izuna, dan menjilati bibirnya. “Ini anting puting palsu. Mau aku bantu pasangkan?” bisik Tobirama di telinga gadis itu, dan menjilatinya, membuat gadis itu merinding dan terkikik geli.

“Boleh … “ Izuna melepas kausnya dan bra putih yang ia pakai. Membuat Tobirama terbelalak melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan dalam mimpi basahnya. Dengan sedikit gemetaran, lelaki itu memasangkan anting-anting di puting Izuna, dan langsung menjilatinya. 

“Ahhh….” Izuna mendesah, dan meremas rambut Tobirama. “Teruskan Sayang, teruskan….”

“Aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu, Izuna. Berbaring di ranjangku, sekarang.”

Izuna melepas rok dan celana dalamnya, lalu membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuk Tobirama. “Ohhh … Kaumau tidur denganku?”

“Tidak. Tapi aku ingin masturbasi bersama.”

Izuna menaikkan satu alisnya ketika Tobirama melepas celananya. “Serius? Aku telanjang bulat dengan tindik palsu di mana-mana, dan kau tidak ingin bercinta denganku?”

“Diam. Aku tidak suka merusak seorang perawan. Titik.” Tobirama duduk di samping Izuna, dan mulai mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. “Nghhh….”

Gadis SMA itu menonton kekasihnya sambil mengernyit. “Lalu… aku ngapain enaknya?”

“Usap-usap… ngh…. Jarimu… di lubangmu…” desah Tobirama. “Atau masukkan jarimu ke lubang sempitmu itu.”

“A ... aku coba.” Gadis mungil itu meletakkan tangannya di antara daging di selangkangannya dan mulai mengusap-usapnya. Ia mulai mendesah karena merasakan sesuatu yang asing menyentuh bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya itu.

“Ah! Ahhh… ahhhh….” Izuna mulai merasakan nafsunya perlahan-lahan naik. Gadis polos itu melirik kekasihnya yang masih terus mengocok kejantanannya tapi bergerak menjauhi Izuna. Dengan masih menyentuh selangkangannya sendiri, Izuna berusaha bertanya pada Tobirama. “Kenapa… kau menjauh?”

Tobirama menggeleng, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kata-kata. “Aku tidak mau kau hamil! Spermaku bisa saja muncrat ke lubangmu!”

Izuna mengangguk dan terus mengusap daging di antara selangkangannya dan mendesah keras. Sementara Tobirama terus mengocok kejantanannya sendiri, dan mendesahkan nama Izuna. “Izu-Izuna ... ah …”

“Aku … rasanya ada yang mau keluar Tobirama … “

“Butuh bantuanku?” Tobirama meletakkan dua jarinya di atas vagina Izuna, dan mulai mengusap-usap daging pink yang menggoda di antara kedua paha Izuna. 

“Oh… Rasanya berbeda.” Izuna melenguh keenakan. “Rasanya berbeda kalau disentuh orang lain.”

“Jangan biarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, sayang.” Tobirama memasukan jari tengahnya ke lubang perawan Izuna. “Tubuhmu milikku.”

Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan jadi wanita itu mengangguk. “Ngh…. Tobirama.. ah… aahhhh…… AH!” Izuna memekik ketika mengalami rasa nikmat luar biasa yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut menyenangkan. Tobirama menciumi wajah kekasihnya yang berkeringat, dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Mereka pun terkapar di ranjang setelah orgasme pertama dalam hidup Izuna. “Bagaimana?” Tobirama terkekeh, lalu mencubit puting Izuna yang masih sangat keras. “Aku sudah pengalaman soal masturbasi.”

“Rasanya luar biasa,” bisik Izuna. “Aku akan sering-sering melakukannya kalau aku ingin.”

Tobirama terbelalak. “Kau… ingin melakukan itu?”

Izuna mencium bibir kekasihnya. “Yeah. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara masturbasi yang seenak tadi.”

“Aku bisa mengajarimu kok.” Tobirama menyeringai. “Ada cara lain yang lebih enak dari yang tadi, misalnya pakai mainan seks, atau sambil menonton film porno.”

Gadis itu meremas dadanya sendiri. “Aku ingin melihat ujung dadaku mengeluarkan susu.” Izuna lalu menyodorkan dada mungilnya ke wajah Tobirama. “Coba kau hisap, ada susunya tidak?”

Tobirama membuka mulutnya dan langsung memakan dada Izuna, membuat Izuna keenakan, dan memosisikan tubuhnya sehingga tangannya bisa leluasa menggoda lubang kecil di antara daging vagina   
Izuna.

“Ahnn….. Kenapa kau tidak mau memasukkan itu mu ke lubangku?”

Tobirama melepas bibirnya dari puting kekasihnya itu. “Tidak sekarang. Aku tidak mau merusakmu. Kau terlalu sempurna.” Wanita itu terkekeh, dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Tobirama. Bibir mereka semakin mendekat, dan …

“TOBIRAMA!” suara seorang wanita yang mendobrak pintu kamar Tobirama menggema di kamar itu. “Oh, maaf … Kukira kau pulang sendirian.”

“Kakak?! Katanya kakak baru datang Senin!” Tobirama segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Izuna. Sementara gadis manis itu, menyembunyikan dirinya di pelukan Tobirama.

“Siapa ini?” tanya wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekat, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Tobirama pada kakak tercintanya itu. “Oh, jadi ini, gadis yang membuatmu berubah total, Dik?” tanya Hashirama sambil mengelus rambut Izuna. “Cantiknya ... siapa namamu?”

Izuna merasa sangat canggung karena ditemukan baru selesai masturbasi bersama dengan pacarnya, masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, dan wanita di hadapannya ini memandanginya dengan berbinar-binar. “Namaku Izuna, Senju-san.”

“Waaa namanya imut sekali!” Hashirama langsung memeluk Izuna. “Mau ikut makan malam bersama dengan adik-adik kami? Besok ikut kami jalan-jalan ya! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu ke adik-adikku.   
Mereka sangat penasaran denganmu, dan pasti senang kalau bisa berkenalan denganmu.” Wanita berdada besar itu sangat bersemangat mengajak Izuna jalan-jalan dengan adik-adiknya.

Izuna termangu, lalu menoleh ke Tobirama.

“Dikenalkan sebagai apa, Kak?” tanya Tobirama, masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.

“Calon ipar.” Hashirama terkekeh jahil, lalu mencium pipi Izuna, dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. “Kalian mandi dulu, ya! “

“Aku … Haish,… kakkaku memang seperti itu.” Tobirama mendesah kesal. “Izuna, apa … kau mau mandi?”

“Mau ...” Gadis itu mendesis ketika Tobirama menyentuh selangkangannya dari luar selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

“Aku bantu ke kamar mandi.” Tobirama menggendong Izuna dengan dua tangan, dan meletakkannya di bak mandi. “Kalau butuh bantuan, panggil aku.”

“Kau tidak mau mandi bersamaku?” tanya Izuna saat Tobirama menyalakan air hangat.

“Tidak. Kau mandi duluan, lalu aku menyusul.” Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Izuna.

 

Izuna mengangguk. Dan ketika Tobirama keluar dari kamar mandi, Izuna tersenyum lebar.

Ia sadar ia mencintai Tobirama.

Dan ia juga sadar keluarga Tobirama sudah mencintainya sejak mereka belum bertemu dengannya.

Rasanya Izuna bisa menggambar peta kehidupan mereka setelah lulus dari SMA dan memilih jurusan kuliah. Bertunangan, lalu menikah, punya bayi yang lucu, dan hidup bahagia. Izuna memeluk dirinya sendiri di dalam bak mandi berisi air hangat itu, merasakan kehangatan yang lebih dalam dari sekadar air di kulitnya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi, sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Lelaki yang dulunya berandalan itu, kini telah menjadi salah seorang kepala cabang di perusahaan keluarganya. Sedangkan Izuna menjadi asistennya, cukup lama sampai ia hamil dan melahirkan kedua bayi mereka, dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Pagi itu, di hari ulang tahunnya, Izuna menemukan sebuah kotak kayu berisi semua mainan yang diberikan Tobirama padanya di hari ulang tahunnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Nipple ring dan navel ring yang hanya pernah ia pakai sekali. 

Hari itu, Izuna memutuskan untuk memakainya, dan menunjukkannya pada Tobirama waktu ia pulang nanti. 

Tentu saja, ketika lelaki itu pulang, ia tidak hanya menemukan kedua anak mereka yang sudah tidur, tapi juga istrinya yang memakai gaun tidur transparan, tanpa pakaian dalam satu helai pun, dengan nipple ring dan navel ring di tubuhnya. Tobirama tersenyum melihatnya, dan langsung menggendongnya ke kamar tidur.

“Selamat ulang tahun, kekasihku,” bisik Tobirama ketika mereka sudah melepas semua pakaian yang mereka kenakan, dan saling memberikan kehangatan melalui sentuhan kulit ke kulit. “Aku senang kau tidak menindik tubuhmu dan menato kulitmu yang lembut ini.”

Izuna mencium bibir suaminya, dan mencium dada kiri sang suami yang memiliki tatoo bertuliskan nama kedua anak mereka. Namun, Izuna lebih tertarik pada tattoo namanya di rusuk lelaki itu.

“You are my equal, born from my ribs, to stand by my side.” bisik Tobirama.

Wanita itu menaikkan tubuhnya dan melepas nipple ring dan navel ring yang ia pakai. “Semua ini milikmu, sayang. Milikmu. Make me your equal tonight.”

Tobirama tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan membawa wanita itu ke pelukannya. Bercinta semalaman, seakan mereka kembali ke waktu SMA.

Lelaki itu bersumpah tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mampu mencintai wanita lain selain Izuna.

Karena Izuna membuatnya hidup dalam impian masa mudanya.


End file.
